onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2013
06:25 o.o 06:30 what the heck is with all those automated wiki messages ? 06:30 they are taking up the entire RA. 06:34 wtf 06:35 yep 06:35 for like two hours, it's been doing that O_o 06:35 or at least the stuff i saw very far back in the RA 06:37 hey 06:37 Hey 06:37 Are they insane? 06:37 did you see the RA? :A 06:37 :S 06:37 yeah 06:37 apparently, yes. 06:37 -_- 06:37 why in the world would they think welcoming people after a month would be a good idea?! 06:37 rofl 06:37 what the hell caused it 06:37 and some of the messages they added photos, too. 06:37 i was like, um ? 06:37 Community Central looks interesting, too 06:38 they must have a backlog of welcome messages 06:38 that an update triggered 06:38 oh 06:38 weird. 06:38 does community central look like that too ? 06:38 yup 06:38 yeah, they've had problems with the messages for a while, and IIRC, the last Technical Update said they're still working on it 06:39 tec update again :S 06:39 seriously, WT, Wikia? 06:39 not yet, it seems 06:39 (rofl) 06:39 I left out one letter xd 06:39 i have to ask ... the double line thing that happens when a episode template is used ... is that a wikia issue ? 06:39 lol kung xd 06:40 not really, it seems 06:40 Let me see if that's fixed 06:40 oh 06:40 i just wonder why that happens 06:40 it's quite annoying at times to go back and re-edit someone's edit over that :S 06:40 there's a space before the -tags 06:40 notemplate? 06:41 o.o ? 06:41 wtf 06:41 ? 06:41 noinclude 06:41 the welcome messages should be hidden 06:42 cuz it's a BOT that does it 06:42 why the fuck isn't it 06:42 because they can't be bothered to check things first? 06:42 new day, same sh*t... 06:42 jesus christ that's annoying 06:42 every damn week 06:42 it makes using RC and Recent Activity impossible :/ 06:43 :S 06:44 @Applegirl: look at Template:Ep?action=edit, for example - is on a new line, and that seems to cause the line being added 06:44 Yep, and it's not supposed to do that 06:44 o.o 06:44 so how do we fix it ? 06:44 but we can't fix simple things 06:44 I just fixed it 06:44 because now that way works 06:44 oh xd 06:44 xd 06:44 for a while, no matter what you did, it would create break 06:44 i see 06:45 those other wiki people finally went away. xd i did not see them in chat at all yesterday :p 06:45 true xd 06:45 good 06:45 stay out! XD 06:45 yep xd 06:46 can't say I missed them... 06:46 me either. 06:46 it annoyed me they expected us to talk to them while they were just conversing by themselves in their own little world. 06:46 yup 06:46 good riddance 06:46 xd 06:47 omg this is annoying 06:48 ? 06:48 what happened now ? 06:48 holy shit 06:49 i'm trying to determine if we can turn off welcome messages for IP users 06:49 and if so, how 06:49 brb 06:49 yup, we can 06:50 o.o 06:51 should we? 06:51 XD 06:51 how come not even one of the affiliates seems to be having the same problem? :s 06:52 gah 06:52 maybe the bot feature is functioning as it should there 06:53 what happens if we turn off the welcome messages? xd 06:53 IP users won't get them 06:53 hmm 06:53 but then they won't get the automated message to read the damn policies :3 06:53 xd 06:53 Yep 06:53 then i can get pissed when they don't read the policies and make shit edits. 06:53 xd 06:53 oh oh xd 06:54 lol 06:55 oh, great... and now Wikia decided to just ignore the fact the landing page specified in my profile is NOT the main page of each wiki?! 06:55 o.O ? 06:56 oh right the landing page 06:56 fuck you, today, wikia 06:56 my profile still says "Recent Activity", but I got sent to the main page for every single wiki I checked 06:57 aw 06:57 LOL 06:57 too many clicks *g* 06:57 ;.; 06:57 so dark today o.o rainy 06:58 it's sunny here 06:59 (ghost) boo 06:59 xd 06:59 sunny earlier, rain now xd 07:00 gaaaah, this place needs to call me about this job 07:00 so i can tell my other job to go to hell 07:00 ew, did you seee what a certain new zelander did to hook's page a few days ago? Hook?diff=200179&oldid=200104 07:00 *see 07:00 ridiculous. 07:00 the wiki doesn't need to cover up spoilers for you, dude. 07:01 HAAA 07:01 i'm posting on his wall 07:01 so dumb -_- 07:01 i posted dtoo 07:01 *posted too 07:01 oh good 07:01 i wrote a long ass message about how unacceptable his edit is 07:01 The fuck are you doing here if you don't want spoilers? 07:01 you can read it :D 07:02 "formally" was interesting, too *g* 07:03 last time he posted a talk message about how he wanted consideration for new zelanders concerning spoilers. i just ignored the message xd 07:03 i didn't think he'd go as far as to edit an actual page to how he wants it to be. 07:03 idiot 07:03 go away 07:03 yeah, me neither :s 07:03 damnit i did it with the bot 07:03 xd 07:03 huh ? 07:03 did what ? 07:03 xd 07:03 xd 07:03 replied on your thread 07:03 LOL 07:03 oh well 07:04 xd 07:04 " or, as Emma called him, our Stab-Happy Pirate," 07:04 he added that to Hook? 07:04 are you 11? XD 07:05 i am also amused that he said "The latest episode of Once on Thursday" 07:05 lol you wanted to give me kudos :D aww 07:05 No, sweetie, the latest episode was couple Sundays ago 07:05 his edit is shit. 07:05 I kind of wanted to ask him why only New Zealand should get that special treatment... what about the countries who haven't even seen the pilot? xd 07:05 i know, right? xd 07:05 dipshit. 07:05 omg yes 07:06 South Africa doesn't want spoilers either 07:06 ;) 07:06 xd 07:06 that's the only country i could think of 07:06 and you don't see gusey complaining about spoilers. 07:06 the u.k. is only up to into the deep right now. 07:06 nope 07:06 Killian doesn't either 07:06 well, the latest episode here is technically the last episode of the first season... 07:06 ;.; 07:07 thank god for the internet 07:07 aw kung :( 07:07 yeah 07:07 well, not that I would actually watch it on TV here... stupid dubbing! 07:07 cuz I'm fixin to watch the last series of Being Human 07:07 I 07:07 m notwaiting for it to come here 07:08 omg being human :o 07:08 omg this girl lives in Reynoldsburg!!! 07:08 i bet i recognize stuff in this episode 07:08 i loved that show. i mostly watched the u.k. version, though. 07:08 the US verison is shit 07:08 i loved aidan turner and that girl who played annie 07:08 xd 07:08 they just finished the last series 07:08 they were so DAMN cute together :( why did the series have to end that way... 07:08 i can't believe how much happens in an hour on that show 07:08 did you see up to that part ? 07:09 I haven't seen either version... SPOILERS XD 07:09 i've seen up to series 5 07:09 don't watch the US one 07:09 it sucks 07:09 so you know the four main characters all die :( and then michael socha's character becomes the main character 07:09 the two werewolves, the vampire and the ghost. ;( 07:09 Well, Annie was dead... 07:09 i know xd 07:09 omg Nina 07:09 Ninnnnnaaa 07:09 but she didn't cross over until then., 07:09 they didn't even show it 07:09 and their baby! 07:09 ;( 07:09 omg that was a trip 07:10 i was sitting there like 07:10 does that mean nina's baby returned to being a baby and just died as one ? 07:10 "Just blow up the baby: 07:10 yeah 07:10 :( 07:10 that's why the adult Eve faded away 07:10 she never existed 07:10 ;( 07:10 i wanted to see their kid bring down vampires... 07:10 xd 07:11 omg this girl's custom cake topper 07:11 is awful 07:11 xd 07:11 let me guess ... bridezillas ? 07:11 ::Tries to find a picture:: 07:11 yup 07:11 rofl 07:11 you are addicted to that damn show. 07:12 brb need to make more coffee 07:12 yup 07:12 it's addictive 07:13 http://www.wetv.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/BZ_916_gallery_4-500x540.jpg 07:14 omfg wtf. 07:14 ugliest cake topper o.O 07:14 UGH 07:14 MY EYES 07:14 (closes tab) 07:14 xd 07:14 the bride looks similar 07:14 it's ugly 07:14 and HUGE 07:15 xd 07:15 Uhm... xd 07:15 ::wills phone to ring:: 07:18 ............. 07:18 i hear nothing but silence. and the patter of rain xd 07:19 i'm waiting to find out about a job 07:19 the chicks at the temp place always call as soon as they know 07:19 and the chick at the job site said they were going to decide by the end of the day 07:19 which i guess for them is five 07:19 which job is it ? 07:19 It's a call center 07:19 i want it 07:19 :3 07:19 Like, I have experience with it, but I know they have a lot of interviews today 07:20 call center? :o you'll have to answer phone calls all day? xd 07:23 Yeah 07:23 i'm up to "M" for the list of characters xd 07:23 trouble shoot tv/dvd player problems 07:23 and that's only for the EF character section :3 07:23 place orders for parts, schedule repairs, crap like that 07:23 XD 07:23 i'm trying to think of the characters we don't have pages for 07:23 i already have Claude down xd 07:24 there's also Mr./Mrs. Darling? John, Michael.... don't tell me i need to do one for their dog? xd ugh. 07:24 good, we can get rid of some pages 07:24 Like Ryan 07:24 and Trish 07:24 ew 07:24 Ryan rofl 07:24 and Trish. dear god. 07:24 xd 07:24 for reals 07:24 her page is NEVER going to be updated ever again. 07:24 xd 07:24 good 07:25 this guy looks like he's 12 07:25 xd 07:25 seriously 07:26 http://i4.ytimg.com/vi/kb6Kql9stWw/maxresdefault.jpg 07:26 friggin Evan looks older than this guy 07:27 ugh. he looks like a wannabe gangsta. 07:27 yup 07:27 that hair doesn't look good. xd 07:27 he keeps flicking his hair out of his eyes 07:27 by moving his head 07:27 looks so wannabe emo 07:28 ugh. flicking hair is overrated. xd except in manga where the bishounen do it. j/k. rofl 07:28 XD 07:28 most manga is pretty much crap, actually. 07:28 omg 07:29 i hate how long some of them have been going on 07:29 it's just basic and um .... catered towards girls who live out these fantasies of how a girl and guy should be :S 07:29 most of is really cliched. 07:29 yup 07:30 and i can't stand those ones with the weak ass female protagonist, and the guy who always forces her to kiss him or grab her or something. it's fucking irritating. 07:30 xd 07:30 i think it's a japanese cultural thing. like the perception a guy can grab a girl like that :S 07:30 i mean, most manga is japanese originated. 07:30 This dude doesn't even look old enough to drink 07:31 but the thing i hate most about manga is the distortion between reality and fantasy. some of it is seriously disturbing. 07:31 like that lolicon shit. :S 07:31 yeah 07:31 disgusting. who reads that ? 07:31 some of it is disturbing 07:31 and the balloon inflated boobs in manga. 07:31 like, no. xd 07:31 Yup 07:32 and pantyshots everywhere 07:32 ugh :S 07:32 is crazy 07:32 there's a term for that, actually. it's called "fan service" xd for guys who are reading it. ugh. 07:32 yup 07:32 blech. 07:33 man, both of these chicks are hot messes 07:33 like, even more than usual 07:34 xd not surprised 07:34 like, this one chick is JUST booking the venue 07:34 less than a week before the wedding 07:35 and is annoyed that the venue wants details about the wedding 07:35 like, the fuck is wrong wit you!? 07:35 xd 07:35 rofl 07:35 and the other chick has a tattoo over her chest. I think that says enough 07:36 what's a tattoo over her chest mean ? 07:36 trashy 07:36 imo 07:36 like, i LOVE tattoos.... but there are places you don't get them 07:36 and on or just above your tits is one 07:37 shit oops closed my tab xd 07:37 XD 07:37 ew 07:37 above the tits ? 07:37 :S 07:37 Yeah 07:37 hell no. 07:38 that's just as bad as having one down there. xd 07:38 http://www.wetv.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/BZ_915_christine_170x170.jpg 07:38 you can kinda see it ther 07:38 that's the top of it 07:39 omg 07:39 this chick has done NOTHING 07:39 "What area of the facility do you want to have the ceremony in?" 07:39 "I don't know" 07:39 xd 07:39 "How many's in your bridal party?" 07:39 "I don't know" 07:39 failure bride. 07:39 xd 07:39 "I gotta burn some music" 07:39 This chick sucks 07:40 she's saying she doesn't care, but watch her flip out at the ceremony 07:41 i don't know how you can watch this stuff xd 07:41 it's like a never ending train wreck. 07:41 it's hilarious 07:41 and makes me feel better about myself 07:42 xd 07:42 at least she's on ime 07:42 usually they're hours late to every appointment 07:43 ew and she smokes 07:43 gross 07:43 :S 07:43 she's so trashy 07:43 and it looks like she's marrying a 16 year old 07:45 how old is she ? 07:45 uhhhhhhhhhh 07:45 i forget 07:45 20 something 07:45 but she actually looks older 07:45 he really doesn't, I can't get over it 07:45 xd 07:46 maybe she's older than him ? 07:46 he's at least 21 07:46 he was buying alcohol 07:46 he looks like he's 16. or 18, cuz he has a tattoo 07:46 but i wouldn't let him in a club 07:47 like, "no, bro, you look like you're 14, the cops will be all over us" 07:47 xd 07:47 xd 07:48 omg are they breaking up!? 07:48 omg they broke up 07:48 rofl 07:48 rofl 07:49 the wedding's off? 07:49 yeah 07:49 she walked off 07:49 like, at the rehearsal dinner 07:49 xd 07:49 trying to find their first interview to know how old they are 07:50 i remember this one episode of bridezillas ... right after the wedding, they usually have some kind of couple commentary at the end of the episode. and this one couple. omg. they literally started fighting after they got married. and she started crying, but i found it to be so hilarious. like, you just got married, and now it's already off. lol. 07:51 she's 21, he's 25 07:52 ew 07:52 there's one who left after the ceremony 07:52 was talkin all this mess about "I didn't sign the license we're not married" 07:52 XD 07:54 I LOVE when they tell the camera to go away 07:56 xd 07:57 O.O 07:57 hey :p 07:57 :o * 07:57 yo 07:57 what's going on in the wiki activity? o.o 07:57 some bullshit 07:57 idk 07:58 it seems they just now did a backlog of welcome messages 07:58 which, btw, aren't even supposed to show up in the RA ;) 07:58 I see 07:59 yuuuup 08:00 hey killian 08:01 :) 08:01 i fell asleep for like an hour after you left yesterday xd 08:01 xd 08:01 then i woke up and tried to go back to bed in my own room, but couldn't :( 08:01 i think i was awake for another hour or two. then i finally fell asleep xd 08:01 i dunno what time it was.. 08:02 but i feel much more refreshed today :D 08:02 xd 08:02 xd 08:02 brb' 08:05 o.o 08:06 ? 08:07 nothing XD 08:07 xd 08:09 xd 08:09 bbl 08:10 o.o 08:10 aw 08:12 but yeah, i tried to sleep earlier yesterday xd that's what i was talking about earlier 08:14 i sleep whenever i crash XD 08:16 xd 08:18 cuz idgaf 08:18 xd 08:19 igaf because sleeping crappily for me causes me to feel tired when i'm awake xd 08:20 lol, the Disney wiki chat is now an exact duplicate of ours 08:21 -_- 08:21 i fucking hate that. 08:21 Nah, she's fixing it 08:21 i understand when people are like, ooh looks interesting i want that too, but i hate it when people duplicate xd 08:22 she was having issues with the custom chat, now that she's got it working, she's customizing it for them XD 08:22 oh xd 08:22 but it was hilarious 08:22 why ? 08:22 it had the "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!!" at the top 08:23 -_- 08:23 seriously ? 08:23 Yup 08:26 is it fixed? xd 08:27 idk XD 08:27 she said she was working on it 08:28 yeah she's altering shit 08:29 xd 08:32 you know what i hate? 08:32 Names that are obviously feminized versions of male names 08:32 "Davina" 08:32 "Danielle" 08:32 .- 08:32 -.- 08:34 xd 08:34 sam = samantha? 08:34 justin = justine 08:34 xd 08:35 yup 08:35 i hate that! 08:35 it just makes me think like 08:35 "Did your dad want a boy?" 08:35 but women do it too 08:35 i dated a guy who had a brother named andrew... his mom's name was Andrea -.- 08:36 xd 08:36 or Norma and Norman Bates ;) 08:36 eww 08:37 norma is such an ugly girl name 08:37 sounds like an old lady 08:38 i also hate when people use their name as their kid's middle name 08:39 xd 08:39 Evan's middle name is his dad's first name, and his sister's middle name is his mom's first name 08:39 people do that all the time 08:39 it just seems lazy 08:39 "Hey, if I use MY name, I only have to think of one name!" 08:40 omg this girl's fake eyelashes are so long 08:40 xd 08:40 they hit her cheek when she blinks 08:40 how can you see!? 08:43 ew 08:43 fake eyelashes are overrated 08:44 they're so long 08:44 drag queen length 08:44 xd 08:45 http://www.brianphickey.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Picture-31.png 08:48 UGH xd 08:48 bad photo, but you can still see the legnth 08:48 omfg spy stop commenting in comments section. 08:48 and he keeps responding to his own comments. 08:49 deleted. 08:52 ew 08:53 do they seriously think nobody will notice? 08:56 xd 08:58 omfg again Belle (Storybrooke)#comm-126582 08:59 stop with "does anyone else think" questions. 08:59 please send a wall message to this person, utter xd 08:59 i'm tired of giving out wall messages. 08:59 09:00 i did 09:00 yay 09:00 (y) 09:00 there is no damn excuse for this 09:01 why do some Mexican chicks wear such bright, heavy makeup? 09:01 LOL 09:01 it's so typical 09:01 usually the fat ones 09:01 this chick looks clownish 09:01 around here, i always see them with the slicked back gel hair 09:01 and tight clothes. 09:01 YES 09:01 it looks so ridiculous. 09:01 i hate hair gel 09:01 it's a fad. 09:02 me too 09:02 makes their hair look wet, but it's all hard 09:02 gross 09:02 and especially when the guys do it 09:02 i'm like, ew. 09:02 yup 09:02 it looks like some stupid jersey shore shit. 09:02 yup 09:02 have you ever seen Operation Repo? 09:02 makes me think of the fat woman on that 09:03 she's gross and scary 09:03 i've never seen that 09:03 brb 09:05 lucky 09:36 lucky ? xd 09:46 yeah 09:46 that woman is scary 09:46 man, the stuff these brides argue over 09:46 and a lot of their families are stupid too 09:47 xd 09:47 i notice a lot of them are just ... ghetto. 09:47 no offense. 09:47 yup 09:47 but thats what i notice. 09:47 totally ghetto 09:47 it's like, the best day of their ghetto lives, i guess 09:47 rofl 09:48 i think it's ghetto to have pregnant people in your wedding party 09:48 like, i know that that's not like, something you can plan, but still 09:49 omg, the strip club this girl's man is going to is called "The Boom-Boom Room" 09:49 Never. 09:54 xd 09:54 i don't understand strip clubs. 09:54 me either 09:54 i'm not a fan of looking without touching XD 09:56 fml xd 09:56 aw 09:56 damn lag! 09:56 i was going to say before ... 09:58 i don't get strip clubs because i'm not a dude. but then again, it's really nothing being in strip club. i mean, the women are paid as a job to strip and show their goods to random men. lol. and men are tempted into going to the clubs just to get some free eyecandy, and in the process waste their money and stick it into the women's bras and undies. xd 09:58 so i think the ones winning in strip clubs is just the women. ;) 09:59 yup 09:59 i see it as a waste of money 09:59 XD 09:59 it is xd 09:59 xd 09:59 a stripper can make a lot of money in one night. 09:59 that's how weak men are when they see free eyecandy and ass they can oogle in one night. 10:00 xd 10:01 xd 10:03 let's see ... for the list of characters ... some summaries i got a bit more detailed than others. is that ok ? 10:03 Fine by me :D 10:03 detailed as in i wrote more about the character's overall storyline, and their fate xd 10:03 xd 10:03 so it's kind of spoilery for some characters 10:03 do we need a spoiler tag? 10:05 yes 10:05 :/ 10:05 we do? o.o 10:05 hello there 10:05 hey 10:05 hello 10:05 thanks apple girl 10:05 for what ? 10:05 for teaching me how to help out 10:05 brb, starving 10:05 now i love helping out and adding stuff 10:05 sure :D 10:05 i recently did an apple red as blood and im still working on it 10:06 that's great. too bad season two isn't on netflix 10:06 yeah :( 10:06 is there any galleries that need pics? 10:07 well, you can look for yourself. for some characters that only appear in one or two episodes, yeah, their galleries lack images. 10:07 okay 10:07 like danies 10:07 daniel 10:07 yeah, daniel 10:07 and ashely 10:07 yep xd 10:07 i will do my best 10:07 ok :D 10:07 right now im doing homework but i will help tomorroe 10:07 tomorrow 10:08 sure, anytime is fine. no rush. 10:08 okay i g2g bye 10:08 ok bye 10:17 o.o 10:21 xd 10:24 Season One?diff=prev&oldid=202279 10:25 are you fucking kidding me? 10:25 roll'd 10:25 -_- 10:25 wow. 10:25 yup 10:32 dear scarlet Thread:126587 (facepalm) 10:32 please don't tell me she's asking to be an admin. 10:32 like, really ? 10:37 omg how do i answer that nicely 10:37 -_- 10:43 yeah, i'll say something like that 10:43 :D 10:44 especially considering like, she has so few edits 10:44 i know, right? xd 10:44 she's been here like a week! 10:44 rofl 10:44 that's the people to watch out for 10:44 people really take the admin title too lightly. 10:44 the majority think it's easy work, but it's not. 10:44 there was some kid, on RS, who was saying, he'd be on wiki until he graduated or became an admin 10:44 like, you're gonna leave if you get promoted? XD 10:45 and i replied, "Thanks for letting us know to never promote you ;) " 10:45 i mean, to both show your worth as a contributor, but also, it's slightly disheartening when someone shows that kind of desperation to be promoted or on the higher rank for what sounds like she just wants the title 10:45 yup 10:46 the only people i would consider are Kung, and Prince, after summer 10:46 tbh 10:46 i think on some wikis they take the title of admin too lightly. 10:46 i've been on other wikis where they have like 12 admins. 10:46 yeeeeep 10:46 yep, RS used to 10:46 like, seriously? :S 10:46 why the hell would one wiki need 12 admins ? 10:46 "we should have no more than four crats" 10:46 like, no. 10:46 xd 10:46 they have three right now 10:47 who has three? RS ? 10:47 Evan doesn't give a fuck, one left "for Jesus", leaving just one 10:47 which is how it should be 10:47 yeah 10:47 xd 10:47 like, making crats is serious business 10:47 you can't remove that 10:47 hey 10:47 im bak 10:47 XD 10:48 so Evan's effectively quit, leaving RS and AT wiki with a crat that does nothing 10:48 wb 10:48 hey 10:48 that was a short leave lol 10:48 yeah 10:48 hw is boring 10:48 but its done 10:48 what subject ? 10:48 social studies- the holucaust 10:49 oh 10:49 :( 10:49 it sad :'( 10:49 we read a book called Night by Elie Wiesel 10:49 ah, that one. 10:49 s.c.a.r.r.i.n.g. 10:49 that book is famous. 10:49 yeah 10:49 scarier then anne frank 10:49 :/ 10:49 :( 10:50 i put up some pictures 10:50 of Baelfire 10:51 brb, turning the AC on 10:51 k 10:52 apple girl: are you and utter solitude the founders? Did you create this wikia 10:53 together? 10:53 No, 10:53 A wikia staff member created the wikia 10:53 oh 10:53 like who 10:53 Sactage 10:53 and they nominated you guys for the admins? 10:53 i g2g dinner tiem 10:53 time 10:54 cya 10:55 Not Scatage, Scarecroe 10:55 yea, him xd 10:55 i knew it was "Scare" something. 10:55 yeah 10:55 scatage ? rofl 10:55 he was a staff at the time, he's not currently one 10:55 i don't think people realize that staff create wikis for things and then leave them 10:55 they think they have some storied interest in it 10:56 wait, who has storied interest ? 10:56 i mean, people assume the founder of a wikia is like, a legend or something 10:56 rofl 10:56 i know, right ? 10:56 maybe that they can appeal to them 10:56 fo ral 10:58 I replied to her thread 10:58 diplomatically 10:59 xd 10:59 i saw 10:59 xd 11:03 i want some bacon 11:03 omg 11:04 i had bacon this afternoon xd 11:04 xd 11:04 i have turkey bacon 11:04 i should fry some 11:04 i put some in a bagel and made it into a bagel sandwich 11:04 yum. 11:04 :o 11:04 i'm gonna do that with toast 11:04 it was delicious nom nom nom... 11:04 xd 11:04 xd 11:04 i hate how all the oil flies everywhere, though :( 11:04 when it's fried. 11:04 omg i know 11:05 i have to put a pan top on it while it cooks so it keeps the oil from spilling all over the stove. 11:05 pan lid xd 11:05 XD 11:05 i wonder what baked bacon tastes like 11:06 maybe i'll try that :3 11:06 avonlea is the name of sir maurice's land ? 11:06 the land he rules over ? or owns ? 11:06 Yup 11:06 French 11:06 huh ? o.o 11:06 Australian people saying French words 11:06 wut xd 11:06 Avon lea is French 11:06 oh ooooooh. 11:06 xd 11:07 brb, bacon 11:07 so is it a land he rules or only owns ? 11:07 i can't tell.. 11:07 that's good question 11:07 hm... 11:08 "Sir" is a title for a lord ? 11:08 or a ruling castle lord ? 11:08 Yes 11:08 hm... 11:08 usually 11:09 something you'd call someone with an appointed title 11:09 yea. 11:09 makes me think he's a Lord, not a king 11:09 or his land is a vassal nation 11:09 hmmmm 11:10 brb 11:15 ok 11:26 test 11:26 woo 11:26 (bacon) accomplished 11:29 test 11:30 so quick? (bacon) already done? 11:30 yup 11:30 mmmmmm 11:30 xd 11:35 o.o 11:41 xd please don't tell me i just got kicked out of chat again. 11:41 urgh. 11:43 yup 11:43 xd 2013 05 28